


One gloomy day in December

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Halloween dork Eren, Inspired by Art, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it starts angsty but it isn't I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Eren lay curled up with his back to Levi. Hesitantly, Levi reached out to pat his shoulder. “We had a great time Eren, but we have to move on. It’s over.”“But we were so happy, Levi. Why… why does it have to end? Can’t we go on just a little more?”“I can’t keep doing this, Eren. Please. Don’t do this to yourself. You must let go.”





	One gloomy day in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Faerie/gifts).



> This work is inspired by [this lovely ereri art](http://redfairyart.tumblr.com/post/167258081899/halloween-eren-and-christmas-levi-eren-loves-the) and dedicated to the amazing artist [refairyart](http://redfairyart.tumblr.com/)!

Levi took a deep breath before he knocked on Eren’s door.

“Eren, can I come in? We need to talk.”

A sullen voice answered: “If you want to.”

He opened the door, blinking to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. The air was… aromatic, to word it politely.

“How about we open the window and let some air in?” Levi suggested with all the cheerfulness he could muster. Eren didn’t reply, and he took it as consent. He opened the window with more than a hint of relief and turned to the figure huddled on the bed.

With a small sigh, Levi sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Eren, I’m worried about you. You can’t… look, this is hard for both of us. But you can’t keep clinging to the past.”

Eren lay curled up with his back to Levi. Hesitantly, Levi reached out to pat his shoulder. “We had a great time Eren, but we have to move on. It’s over.”

“But we were so happy, Levi. Why… why does it have to end? Can’t we go on just a little more?”

“I can’t keep doing this, Eren. Please. Don’t do this to yourself. You must let go.”

Finally, Eren turned around to face him. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Levi’s attire. “You already have a Christmas sweater on? Traitor.”

“Eren. Halloween was five weeks ago.” Levi made to remove the headband with the fluffy ears that sat askew on Eren’s messy hair, but the brunet quickly retreated with a hiss. “What’s this awful smell in your room anyway? Don’t tell me you -”

He snatched the blanket and pulled it away with one swift move. Eren screeched in protest and hugged an orange-brownish object closer to his chest. Levi gagged.

“Jesus! Put that moldy pumpkin away this instant!”

“Never!”

“Eren.” Levi was adamant. “Either that pumpkin goes, or I do.”

Eren’s eyes grew wide. “You wouldn’t, would you?”

“Don’t test me.” Upon seeing Eren’s lower lip tremble dangerously, Levi’s expression softened a bit. “Please. Throw that thing out and get out of this costume, and then we’ll put up the fairy lights together. Does that sound good?”

Eren climbed out of bed, still grumbling. “Don’t care about fairy lights.”

“And I’ll make you a pumpkin spice latte.”

The brunet perked up at this prospect, but outside at the trashcans he hesitated again. Levi ruffled his hair. “You can do this. Come on, be a good boy for me?”

The smelly atrocity disappeared in the trashcan, and Levi hugged a sniffling Eren. Like every damn December.

“Can we make a fire and drink the coffee in front of the fireplace?”

Levi smiled into Eren’s hair. “Of course we can, pum-, erm… puffin.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
